The present invention relates to gas burners in general and more particularly to an artificial fireplace burner adapted to cooperate with artificial hearth logs in simulating a real log fire.
The fireplace with its log fire is generally accepted as a desirable part of the home.
In an effort to obtain the accepted pleasures and advantages of a real log fire without its attendant disadvantages, attention has been given to artificial fires making use of gas burners and artificial logs. Such artificial fires eliminate certain of the undesirable problems characteristic of the real fire but also lacked its realistic attributes in that, for example, yellow sheets of flame were missing, and there were no glowing ashes. There is need for an artificial burner apparatus which enhances yellow flame creation and distribution, and which also creates the appearance of glowing embers or ashes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,042,109 provides a means for dividing flames above a burner; however, it lacks any means to create the effect of glowing embers.